superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Karen 2.0 and InSPONGEiac (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Karen 2.0"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Creative Director' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Animation Director' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"InSPONGEiac"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Kent Osborne |- |'Written by' |Kent Osborne |- |'Creative Director' |Kent Osborne |- |'Animation Director' |Kent Osborne |- |'Supervising Producer' |Kent Osborne |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Aaron Springer |- |'Producer' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Production Manager' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Mark O'Hare Clayton McKenzie Morrow Walt Dohrn |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Karen 2.0" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Fish #1 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Fish #68 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Karen 2.0, Fish #46 |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "InSPONGEiac" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Minnow |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Sir Cecil |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Warm Milk |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Sea Troll |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lara Filbert |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Recording Engineer for KND' |Ben Diskin Dee Bradley Baker Lauren Tom Cree Summer |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Rob Rosen Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo de Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Storyboard Revisionist' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Character Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Todd White |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Philip Harris |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Assistant' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Lauren Slusser |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Jeff Adams Alicia Parkinson |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Chris Gottron |- |'CG Production Coordinator' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Tom Syslo Eric Freeman |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Daisuke Sawa Dan Cubert Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Sabre Media Studio |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editor' |Dan Aguilar |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Yeson Animation Studios |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Special Thanks' |Alan Smart Rich Magallanes Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2012 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits